beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Yellow Submarine (film)
Yellow Submarine(1968) is an animated movie based on the song of the same name. The Yellow Sumarine ''album is actually a soundtrack of the songs used in this movie. Plot The story starts out in Pepperland--a musical place where Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band plays for it's citizens everyday. But that peace is broken as the Blue Meanies invade Pepperland to 'destroy' all signs of music and happiness. With their weapons they silence all the citizens and trap Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band in a blue glass bubble. As Young Fred watches helplessly as the colorful landscape is turned into a dreary and grey wastelend. The mayor of Pepperland is the last to be affected by the attack and is alerted by Young Fred of the impending doom of the land. He is too engrossed in his music and ignores the fact that the rest of the people playing with him are slowly getting caught by the Blue Meanies. Finally, when he is the only one left he orders Young Fred to take the Yellow Submarine to find the saviors of Pepperland but as that happens the mayor himself is caught by the Blue Meanies leaving Young Fred to find the heroes himself. Here the opening credits role and the song ''Yellow Submarine ''plays. In London Ringo Starr is alone in a shipyard lamenting about something while the Yellow Submarine is comming up behind him. Realizing that someone is behind him he opts to return home but as he leaves the Yellow Submarine follows him. He confronts an officer asking 'Would you believe me if I said that there was a Yellow Submarine following me?" Quickly realizing that there is really something following him, he runs home and locks the door behind him. Yound Fred comes up to the door and begs Ringo for his help getting on his knees and begging "H is for help E is for urgent L is for love me P is for p-p-p-p-p-p-please help me!" Ringo lets him into the house and after listening to his story they go together to find the rest of The Beatles in the crazy house. After finding George, John, and Paul Young Fred takes them into the Yellow Submarine and they begin their long interdimension journey to Pepperland. Starting out in the Sea of Time where they time travel and turn old and then young. ''When I'm Sixty-Four plays here. They head into the Sea of Science. From there they move into the Sea of Monsters. Quickly escaping into the Sea of Nothing where they meet the strange Norwhere Man (Jeremy Hilary Boob Ph.D). They sing to him and he realizes that he lives with nothing and right before The Beatles leave Ringo sees Jeremy crying and askes the rest of The Beatles if he can come along. Paul makes a snide remark calling Ringo a "senty-mentalist". Jeremy does come along with them in the end though. They continue on to the Foothills of the Headlands (Sea of Heads). John sings Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Finally they arrive in the Sea of Holes where Jeremy is kidnapped by a Blue Meanie. Ringo finds the green hole to jump into to take them into the Sea of Green, transporting them into Pepperland. The Beatles arrive at Pepperland only to see it completely taken over by the Blue Meanies. Here The Beatles initiate their plan to imitate Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band to reawaken the land to rebell against the Blue Meanies. They carry out their plan singing All You Need is Love ''and save Pepperland throwing the Blue Meanies out forever. At the end the real Beatles appear on the screen showing off the souvenirs. George getting the Yellow Submarine's Motor. Paul getting a little bit of "LOVE." Ringo getting a piece of a hole (The other piece was given to Jeremy) and John getting a telescope showing him where the Blue Meanies are. He states that there are Blue Meanies in the vicinity of the theater and the only way to get rid of them is to sing. The group starts singing ''All Together Now ''with different translations of the song title appearing in different languages. Differences Between U.K. and U.S. Version There are some subtle differences between the US and UK movies most noticable that The Beatles never saved Jeremy in the US version but they did in the UK version. They also do not preform ''Hey Bulldog in the US version while they do in the UK version. stub notes More on the info on the plot esecially during the group's journey in the seas, development, staff, production notes. Category:Films